


Winter

by Elesium



Series: Four Season Of Oshuu [1]
Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Dragon!Masamune, Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elesium/pseuds/Elesium
Summary: On a cold winter morning...





	

Winter was Masamune’s least favorite season, gloomy atmosphere would settle trough the whole country, since the chilling weather kept the public from doing their activity. But not only the atmosphere is dreary, the cold also affected his movement. This was because of the draconic blood that course through his body. His body did not respond well to the cold not only does he held ancient blood he also shared feature of the mythical beast.

His eyes that glows golden with pupils that narrows to a slit, creating a piercing stare of a predator. Horns that protrudes back from his head, serpentine tails that swish lazily on the tatami mat.

Masamune shudders as a cold breeze pass by him, he pulled his thick coat around himself. He observed his faithful retainer who was rechecking the supplies for winter. His eyes narrows and lips pulled turned to his usual frown upon noticing his lord out in the bitter chill of winter, he then quickly went to his lord's side.

“Masamune-sama, what are you doing outside in this kind of weather? You'll get sick!” Kojuuro scolded his lord before taking his hand and tugging them inside of the warm mansion, Masamune was strangely quiet and goes along with where his retainer pulling him to.

They reached their destination, which was the young dragon’s room. Masamune stared at the older man when he busies himself by preparing the blankets, he carried one and put them around the young lord who gratefully accepted it.

“Please wait here my lord, I’ll get you warm tea.” Kojuuro moved to stand but was interrupted when an ice like fingers wrapped around the older man’s wrist pulling him back. Tail wrapped around his leg, unable to move his leg, the hands hides themselves under Kojuuro’s thick mantle. The older man flinched when the icy cold fingers touches his skin, he felt warm breath tickles his shoulder before nuzzling to the crook of his neck with a content purr.

“Masamune-sama?”Kojuuro questioned, now that he remembered from the past days his lord behavior's had changed drastically, he became quieter and his movement became slower with each passing day.  If he recall from their younger days, the young dragon tend to hibernate in the early winter, but now it feel as though the dragon tries to postpone his hibernation by reserving energy the best he can, truly he never wanted to leave his people in anyway shape or form.

Kojuro felt his legs going numb, he tried to pry off the scaly tail that wraps his leg only for it to tighten around his leg further and restraining his movement. Masamune’s hands wrapped around his frame using him as a body pillow for warmth.  He let out a growl of displeasure being roused.

Without looking at his lord's expression he can feel his lord content smile on the crook of his neck and a rare smile came across the usually stoic retainer’s face. Masamune’s behavior reminded him of a finicky feline instead of a fearsome dragon. After a moment of peace a sudden realization hits him like a thousand horses.

‘Don’t tell me, he intended to hibernate like this?!’ and to Kojuuro's despair, Masamune’s grip hasn’t let up a slightest bit.

‘Amida Buddha, save me’ Kojuuro mentally groaned, this is going to be a long day.


End file.
